The End
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Ini bisa jadi akhir dari segalanya. (LeviEren, Zombie Apocalypse)


**The End**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Warning : ****Zombie Apocalypse****!AU | Typos | OOC | Shonen-ai | dan lainnya.**

**Tidak ada keuntungan material membuat ini. Sebatas hiburan semata. **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

* * *

Bau tanah. Bau gosong. Bau busuk. Bau _kematian_.

Semua bau yang tak sedap itu sekarang merupakan bau sehari-hari. Manusia tak bisa berharap mencium bau sedap kembali, atau paling tidak, bau seperti hari-hari biasa dimana matahari bersinar cerah dan manusia tidak bersembunyi ketakutan.

Hari ini adalah hari kesekian ratus dari sejak pertama kalinya _yang mati kembali hidup_.

Manusia telah mengangkat tangan.

Manusia hanya bisa menitikkan air mata dan berdo'a kepada yang kuasa akan hidup mereka yang setiap detik bagaikan menghitung mundur kematian.

Inilah jaman dimana keberadaan manusia terguncang. Terguncang karena ulah mereka sendiri; manusia. Ini adalah balasan bagi mereka karena telah merasa derajatnya lebih tinggi dari yang lain. Ini adalah balasan dari Tuhan karena telah mengganggu yang telah _tenang_.

Tuhan masih berbaik hati tetap membiarkan matahari bersinar dan dalam garisnya walaupun awan terkadang menutupi. Tuhan masih berbaik hati tetap membiarkan tumbuhan menghasilkan oksigen walaupun telah tercemar bau kematian.

Inilah titik tertinggi perjuangan manusia untuk tetap hidup.

Levi Ackerman dan Eren Yeager adalah salahdua dari manusia yang masih bertahan hidup. Tubuh mereka penuh luka. Tubuh mereka lelah dan membutuhkan istirahat. Hati mereka telah terpecah menjadi serpihan. Mereka melewati bersama bagaimana rasa sakit terkena luka, rasa lelah melawan _mereka_, dan rasa kenestapaan ketika yang dicinta menutup mata.

Semua yang mereka miliki telah mereka tinggalkan—atau telah meninggalkan mereka. Yang tersisa dari mereka adalah satu sama lain.

"Eren..."

Pemuda dengan mata hijau mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela menuju pria yang baru saja memanggilnya. Senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya kala melihat mata abu-abu itu tampak lembut. Jarang sekali ia melihatnya. "Ada apa Levi?"

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" Levi mengulurkan tangannya dengan membungkuk sedikit.

Eren melebarkan matanya terkejut sesaat sebelum tertawa. "Levi, kau tahu, aku tak pandai berdansa," senyum masih terukir di wajahnya ketika Levi menatapnya.

"Aku tak ada masalah dengan hal tersebut," Levi menjawab. "Aku bisa membimbingmu,"

"Oh baiklah, jika kau memaksa. Jangan salahkan aku jika nanti kakimu kesakitan," Eren menerima tangan Levi dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Eren merasa sangat pas ketika tangan Levi mendekapnya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan Levi, seperti ia memang diciptakan untuk berada di sana. Tangan Levi yang menggenggam tangannya terasa hangat dan lembut, walaupun ia tahu tangan levi menjadi kasar akibat bertarung. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, sehingga Eren bisa melihat betapa indahnya mata Levi, hal itu berlaku bagi Levi sebaliknya.

"Hey, Levi, kita tak ada musik," celetuk Eren ketika Levi mulai melakukan langkah pertama.

"Bayangkan musik yang kau suka Eren..." Levi membalasnya.

Eren sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Ia sudah terlalu lama tak mendengarkan musik dan akibatnya ia lupa akan hal-hal tentang musik. Ia hanya mengingat sepenggal kata dan nada yang secara acak. "Levi, aku sudah lupa bagaimana bunyinya musik,"

"Dasar pelupa. Setiap malam aku selalu menyanyikanmu, bukan?"

"Ah!" Eren teringat dengan nyanyian yang selalu Levi nyanyikan kepadanya ketika ia tidak bisa tidur. "Tapi Levi aku tak terlalu dapat nadanya. Kau tahu, nyanyianmu cukup datar... Bu-bukan berarti aku tak menyukainya, tentu saja aku tetap menyukainya!" tambah Eren cepat-cepat ketika melihat kerutan di dahi Levi.

"Senang mendengarnya Eren," Levi tersenyum kecil kemudian menghentikan dansanya. Ia menyentuhkan dahinya ke dahi Eren dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang masing-masing sisi kepala Eren. Mata abu-abunya terpejam erat saat ia mengambil napasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya.

Eren sendiri dibuat bingung dengan tindakan Levi. Tetapi ia membiarkan Levi berbuat semaunya. Lagipula ia merasa nyaman ketika Levi melakukan hal ini. Hal seperti ini sering Levi lakukan ketika Eren merasa cemas.

"Eren, aku mencintaimu..." ungkap Levi pelan.

"Aku tahu Levi... Dan aku juga mencintaimu," balas Eren.

Suara keras terdengar dari bawah. Eren segera menengok ke jendela dan ia menyesal telah melihat apa yang terjadi di luar. Segerombolan zombi telah menunggu mereka di luar dan mungkin saja mereka berusaha mendobrak pintu yang Eren dan Levi telah tahan.

"Levi! Mereka-mereka datang! Aku-aku—..."

Kepanikkan Eren sirna ketika Levi mengecup bibirnya untuk membungkamnya. Eren terdiam sesaat sebelum membalas kecupan Levi dan ia tak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tidak menetes. Levi kemudian melepaskannya dan mengusap air mata Eren.

"Ingatlah bahwa aku mencintaimu Eren ... di masa lalu, di masa sekarang, ataupun nanti di masa depan." Levi berkata pelan sambil menatap dalam mata Eren yang dipenuhi air mata.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Levi ... masa lalu, sekarang, ataupun masa depan nanti..."

Kemudian Levi menciumnya kembali, Eren kembali meneteskan air matanya. Levi menciumnya dengan begitu lembut. Seolah-olah ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka dan juga ciuman terakhir. Sesaat kemudian Levi melepaskannya dan menatapnya dalam-dalam, seperti ingin memahat setiap inci dari diri Eren ke dalam ingatannya.

Suara keras dari bawah kembali terdengar dan kali ini ini diikuti suara raungan para zombi. Levi mengelus pipinya sebelum mulai bersiap-siap dengan senjata api yang ia bawa.

"Eren..." Levi menatapnya sambil menyerahkan senjata Eren. "Kita akan berjuang bersama-sama."

"Ya Levi."

* * *

**End**

* * *

**A/n: **

Kedapetan _feels_ tengah malam gara-gara dengerin lagu.

Iya saya tahu, saya galau abis.

Dan tambah galau malah kepikiran _prompt_ yang ada di tumblr tentang _zombie apocalypse_ dan dansa.

_Somehow_, ini fic terasa keju sekali.

_Ok, thanks for reading. _


End file.
